gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-79［G］SW Slave Wraith
The RX-79［G］SW Slave Wraith is a mobile suit featured in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Slave Wraith is an enhanced, custom mobile suit based on the Gundam Ground Type. Its sensors, optical cameras, and communication equipment are up-to-date, and the head shape has changed accordingly. It is also equipped with a new high-output backpack and has various prototype equipment, such as the shoulder-mounted wearable armor, that are still under development.Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link MS Profile These equipment are eventually adopted by mobile suits developed later in the One Year War. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The Slave Wraith mounted a single vulcan gun in the left chest. This shell firing weapon has a high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. It is ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Multi-Launcher :Mounted in the left chest, under the vulcan gun, the launcher fires a variety of munitions, ranging from grenades to flares and chaff. When not used for direct combat, they are used for various other purposes, from distracting enemies, or communicating with allies, etc. ;*X.B.Sa-G-03 Beam Saber :The Slave Wraith has two beam sabers, one stored in the side of each lower leg. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. ;*BLASH XBR-M-79E Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the Gundam Ground Type, it is a redesign of the RX-78-2 Gundam's XBR-M-79-07G beam rifle. Instead of the 79-07G’s large movable sensor, this rifle is fitted with the BP-SS-001 composite box-type sensor system utilized on the BR-M-79C-3 Beam Spray Gun and licensed from BOWA Corporation, granting the weapon improved targeting precision. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the Slave Wraith's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. ;*YHI ERRL-TYPE.Doc-04/380mm Rocket Launcher :A portable large rocket launcher meant for MS, it is independently developed by Yashima Heavy Industries for use specifically in 1G environment. Also known as Hyper Bazooka (Ground Type), it has a very versatile design with features that include targeting sensors, etc. It uses a banana-shaped magazine and has a short barrel to facilitate its use in jungle/forested areas. This weapon can utilize a number of different munitions including warheads that deploy stabilizing fins after launch, and this shows that its design took many references from human-sized ground weaponry used in older eras. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :Mounted on the forearm, this small, light shield is commonly used by the Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type. Constructed of Luna Titanium alloy, it is designed to primarily protect the cockpit and other critical areas, and as such has a different form than the RGM-M-Sh-003 model. Additionally, it can be used as a close range striking weapon in mobile suit combat. Furthermore, through lodging the spikes at the tip into the ground, the shield can serve as a free standing frontal defense. This also allows the mobile suit to use both hands to hold large caliber weaponry and maintain a stable firing position. Special Equipment & Features ;*Wearable Armor :A type of add-on armor later adopted by the RGM-79FP GM Striker. Wearable armor is mounted on the pauldrons of the Slave Wraith. It slightly increases defensive capabilities, providing extra protection against the light weapons used by Zeon's mobile suits through shock absorption. ;*Parachute Pack :An optional back-mounted MS equipment created by the Federation for paradrop missions from the Medea Transport Plane. The Parachute Pack contains three parachutes and four thrusters to help in making a safe descent to the ground. Once touchdown had been accomplished the Parachute Pack would be ejected so not to hinder the mobile suit performance in ground combat. Two types of parachute pack were known to exist. History The name comes from the unit "Slave Wraith" to which the machine was deployed. It was originally planned to be assigned to a separate unit, but was acquired by the Wraith Corps due to forgery of documents by Doris Brand, and it was operated by Captain Travis Kirkland. Variants ;*RX-79［G］WR Full Armor Slave Wraith Picture Gallery slavewraithtravis.jpg Slave Wraith.jpg Gmgroundslave2 Gundampixieguncannonslave.png Rx-79(g) sw la.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam: Side Stories: Missing Link SW Gundam.jpg|In Gundam Battle Operation Slavewraith-BO2.png|In Gundam Battle Operation 2 ms-slaveWraith.jpg Gunpla HGUC Slave Wraith (Parachute Pack).jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-79GSW Slave Wraith (Parachute Pack) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2020): box art References MSG-ML 14.jpg MSG-ML 15.jpg External links *Official Stats